


No More Ice Planets

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves the snow, but he hates ice planets. So much hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Ice Planets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt:  
> sharing a bed.

“You know, I used to like snow. Snow days were great. Getting to skip school. Make a snowmen. I was even the Snow Fight Champion of Riverside for the three years running.” Jim's teeth were chattering so hard it took twice a long to get the words out. He raised his voice high enough so that the pointy ears of his first officer could hear him. “But since one little incident – oh, not so long ago - I'm sure you remember. I've grown to _hate_ ice planets. I hate them! You hear me, Spock. Any more ice planets show up with 'interesting' –” Jim raised up with thickly gloved hands to make finger quotes in the air even though his audience's back was still to him and the gesture was lost to an audience of snow flakes falling at ever increasing rates. “–energy reading, we are not going anywhere near it! If fact, I'm making it an official order: No more ice planets. Ever!”

“Captain, I did point out that it was not necessary for you to accompany me on this mission,” Spock finally responded, still not bothering to turn around.

Hell, Jim had begun to believe the Vulcan's lips had frozen shut considering how he'd been the only one yammering on for the last ten minutes.

“Yeah and then you'd have been alone when the communicators died.” Jim managed to get it out before his lips seceded from the union. Or at least that's what he'd thought they'd done. As he could no longer feel them or his nose. Jim was certain they'd gotten lost out there in the snow. 

Jesus, he was going to turn into a Jim-icicle.

“Tell me you found the research station.”

“Yes, Captain. It's approximately, ten meters ahead of you.” Spock's voice was dry.

“Yay,” Jim managed, sarcastically. He'd have whooped and hollered but he wasn't really feeling the energy for that now. Not a good sign.

Maybe it was his tone, but Spock _finally_ turned back to look at him. “Are you alright, Captain?”

“Just get us in the station before something jumps out of the ice to eat us. Again.”

Practically stranded on an ice planet again, and something nearly managed to eat him. Again!

Yeah, no more ice planets, ever. 

They arrived at the research station just minutes later. The automatic sensors lit up the small station as soon as the door opened. Jim got past Spock and headed straight for the nearest computer terminal to get the heat working. While it was much warmer in the station, out of the windchill, it was still cold enough to make Jim swear loudly, as he pulled off the outer gloves of Starfleet's cold weather gear because the thin inner gloves did fucking little. 

Muttering under his breath about redesigning everything – the thoughts of inserted heating packs made him dreamy – that it took a second for the malfunction symbol to sink in. Disbelieving, Jim stared at the computer screen and poked it again.

–Malfunction Detected. Incomplete Command– Flashed red and mockingly on the screen. 

“Oh, come on!” Jim complained and knocked his fist against the computer terminal, barely resisting the urge to whine like a child. He tried to make it work. By hitting it again. 

“Captain, stop. Harming the yourself will not resolve the malfunction.”

Jim found himself leaning towards Spock. He stopped himself before he actually touched him. “I wasn't trying to hurt myself,” he muttered. “I was trying to hurt it.”

“Harming the computer screen will not prove productive either,” Spock said, in a voice so dry, it had to be mocking. 

Jim tried to squint at him but his eyelids were too cold. “It'd make me feel better.”

“But not warmer,” Spock pointed out. He then waved a tricorder at Jim which he hadn't even noticed that the other man had pulled out. Spock looked down at the results. 

Jim just blinked slowly, his eyes hurting and his iced eyelashes making disturbing 'pik-pik' noises as they brushed together. He hadn't even noticed Spock had been carrying the scanner in his hand. He found it abruptly worrying that the great wracking shivers which had been plaguing him had finally tapered off.

“Your core temperature is dropping, captain. If you don't find a source of warmth you will be hypothermic in 2.43 minutes.”

“That sounds bad,” Jim agreed absently. 

Spock looked at him sharply. His dark eyes narrowed to slits before turned away. He put the tricorder down on the useless computer terminal. Then he turned to Jim and began to undo the straps of his outer jacket. 

Baffled, Jim blinked at him. Pik-pik.

“What are you doing,” he finally asked, as Spock inspected the jacket.

“You are wearing gear rated for an Andorian,” Spock said sharply. 

“Oh,” Jim said. It took him too long to get what his first officer was implying. “Oooooh, no wonder I'm so cold.” He frowned, puzzled. “But I took it from the right place.”

“It must have been incorrectly stored,” Spock said. His mouth was flat. A sure sign that he was pissed. 

Absently, Jim wondered what he'd done now. It seemed like he was the only one around who ever got Spock mad at them. Sometimes it was awesome. Other times it was worrying. Right now, it was a toss-up of which it could be. Too bad Bones wasn't with them. He always had an opinion about whether Jim had done a stupid thing or whether it was Spock who was being too Vulcan uptight.

Then Spock did something which wasn't uptight at all. He undid the front straps of his own jacket, hooked his arms under Jim's armpits and hauled him tight against him. For a long time – if felt a year – Jim stood there too boggled to even move. When his incredulity finally broke, Jim blinked against the hot flesh of Spock's neck and his eyelashes stayed quiet. Once it sunk in what Spock was doing Jim burrowed against him. Digging his cold hands inside the jacket and against Spock's back. Jim made a low noise and he clung to Spock, greedily soaking up the body heat which rolled off Spock like he was a Vulcan shaped personal heater.

Spock held him back. His spine was a stiff iron rod. Jim didn't care. Spock was warm. So warm. Mindless with pleasure, Jim tried to press even closer, digging the tip of his chilled nose into the cloth covered spot where shoulder met neck. Spock slowly thawed as well. His straight posture softened and he shifted the ends of his jacket so that Jim was covered as much as possible.

“This is only a temporary measure,” Spock said, after several minutes of Jim doing a great impression of a remora, or one of the sucker spine birds of the Vael system.

Jim had started shivering again but he agreed with Spock's assessment. He still felt really cold. “Yeah,” he said and it took all his will power to pull himself away from Spock. The chilled air of the research station felt like teeth gnawing on him. He shivered even harder. 

“The station has sleep quarters for when its manned,” Spock said. He didn't reach out to Jim, but the intensity of his gaze might as well have been a grip on Jim's arm, keeping him close. So Jim followed at his heels when Spock turned and walked away.

Spock was right, which was hardly surprising, as the station proved to have four small bed rooms. With blankets. Thick, gloriously warm-looking blankets. 

“Yes!” Jim all but collapsed into the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself like a thick cocoon. Everything was cold, but considering a blanket gave him a better chance of warming up, Jim was taking it. He stayed like that for several minutes.

“Captain, you won't be able to generate sufficient body heat on your own as your core temperate is still below baseline for a human.”

Since Jim's teeth were still rattling away, he figured Spock was right. Again. “What do you suggest, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked. The feel of the bed dipping as Spock sat beside him finally got Jim to pop his head out of his blanket cocoon. Spock had stolen the blankets from the other rooms. Jim wasn't surprised when Spock drew the blankets around both of them until they were both bundled together. 

It took a bit more maneuvering but soon Jim found himself leaning back against Spock's right shoulder. The cradle of his collar and neck was, unsurprisingly, bony but also oddly comfortable. It was probably the onset hypothermia talking, Jim mused. 

Jim yawned and snuggled in closer. “The moment I'm warm enough, find out if this station can boost a signal to the Enterprise.”

“Yes, captain.”

“Hey, we're snuggling. This is definitely a 'Jim' moment.” He's been trying to get Spock to call him by his first name when ever they weren't on duty, but the stubborn Vulcan was proving unsurprisingly stubborn about it. 

“Yes, captain.”

Jim snickered softly to himself as he drifted off and barely felt the touch of a hot skinned hand against his chilled cheek. Nor did he hear an equally gentle voice say, “Sleep well, Jim.”

End


End file.
